


New Year's and You

by oiksan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, New Year's Eve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:00:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28452033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oiksan/pseuds/oiksan
Summary: “Happy New Year,” he smiles as he nuzzles into his lover’s embrace. “Still you, only you.”orIwaizumi and Oikawa, at different times and places, manage to celebrate New Year’s Eve together.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 3
Kudos: 46





	New Year's and You

**Author's Note:**

> hey this is my first time writing in like 2 years i guess, so i'm kinda rusty. also projecting jan 1 anniversaries on iwaoi. enjoy i guess ?? happy new year luvs!

[29th of December]

Iwaizumi, having had a long day at his internship, looks over at his bedside table clock. He slept a little bit when he got home, just to gain back his energy, yet he waited for the clock to hit 12 am. It was his daily routine to wait for his lover to call him since they had a 5-hour time difference from each other. Spending Christmas alone was excruciating for Iwaizumi, as he lived six thousand miles from Oikawa. He expected for them to be together during the holidays since it was a tradition for the both of them to welcome the new year with a wish. But he understood that Oikawa was busy, with playing for a professional Argentinian team, to fly to California just to meet up with him.

Oikawa on the other hand, had his alarm ringing for 5 minutes as he slept peacefully, completely forgetting about his scheduled call with Iwaizumi. After his second snooze, he immediately sat up to call his boyfriend, wondering if he already had speech ready for him for being late. He was used to morning calls since it was the only time that they can talk to each other without Iwaizumi’s internship and his volleyball practices. It only took two rings for Iwaizumi to answer his delayed call.

“Hey Iwa-chan, good morning?” He said as Iwaizumi smiled.

“Tooru, baby, good morning,” Iwaizumi replied as he laid down his apartment’s double bed.

“Sorry to make you wait bub, I just woke up,” Iwaizumi chuckles as he imagined Oikawa’s pouting face, his lips that Iwaizumi wanted to kiss so bad.

“That’s nothing baby, I would want to hear your voice before I go to sleep.” He said as he scrolled through Oikawa’s stolen photographs, desperately wanting to hold him and never let go.

“Iwa-chan! You’re spacing out again, I called your name for more than 5 times already.” Oikawa giggled as Iwaizumi finally replied. “Hey, I was thinking about you though.” he paused for a second, waiting for an answer.  
“Since it’s our anniversary as well, I wanted this year to be special for us both.” he looked up at the ceiling as he goes on with his thoughts.

“Iwa-chan... if I could fly to you right now, I would. You know that right?” Oikawa said as Iwaizumi muttered an ‘mhm’ in response.

“I love you Hajime, nothing would ever change that. We can still celebrate through facetime! It’s fun, i guess?” They both laugh at Oikawa’s attempt at a joke.

“I love you, Tooru.” (To the moon and back, love)

“I love you, Iwa-chan.” (Always have, Always will)

[30th of December]

It was a chilly morning for Oikawa as he made his way through the airport. He just got off their daily morning call, careful to not say anything suspicious to Iwaizumi. He wonders if Iwaizumi had any clue about him flying to Cali. Even though Iwaizumi wasn’t as expressive as him, he knew that he still wished that they were together for their special day. It was their anniversary on new year’s after all.

Escaping his thoughts, Oikawa stood up and went to board his flight. He was ecstatic, brown eyes glimmering, at the thought of seeing his Iwa-chan, his boyfriend, his lover again. It was a 13-hour flight that he had to endure, besides, it’s only a little sacrifice to get to his beloved. Oikawa looked out the window, admiring the city view, one that he wouldn’t be able to see this new year. He was alright with that, all he wants is to actually see his boyfriend in front of him, without the restriction of a screen. Abandoning the thoughts, he closed the window shades and went off to have some shut eye, he would be arriving at afternoon in California and Iwaizumi would want to show him places, maybe sneak in some new year sightseeing. With a final smile, he finally dozes off.

[California, 31st of December, 1:04 pm]

Within the flight, Oikawa had gotten up to eat his meals, go to the restroom and back to his dreamland again. He had to have enough rest, since he had a lot of preparations to do for the festivities. Having landed, with the last announcement from the flight attendant, Oikawa eagerly stood up from his seat, wondering if Iwaizumi had woken up already. The latter was finally able to sleep in since he was on a break from his internship. Oikawa picked up his suitcases from the baggage carousel, and finally journeyed to Iwaizumi’s apartment which was far from the airport, but he’d take a taxi anyways.

Careful to not wake his boyfriend, Oikawa entered the apartment quietly. He didn’t want to wake a sleep deprived and tired Iwaizumi, he knew better than to be loud when his boyfriend was just in his bedroom. It was already past 2 pm when Oikawa decided that he would wake him up. His boyfriend didn’t know that he would be flying into Cali, especially at this time of the day. He carefully twisted the doorknob, not wanting the door to make even one noise, and went to sit on the side of Iwaizumi’s bed. He examined his boyfriend’s perfect features, his spiky hair that he loved to put his fingers through, his toned back, his biceps that Oikawa loved to hold whenever he cuddles with Iwaizumi, overall, he was perfect. Oikawa smiled and proceeded to kiss Iwaizumi’s forehead.

“Iwa-chan~ wake up,” Oikawa kissed his forehead another time as Iwaizumi stirred from his slumber. “Iwa-chaan~”

Iwaizumi opened one of his eyes as he said “Tooru?” he blinked a few more times while scrunching his nose, almost like he couldn’t believe that his love was right in front of him, waking him up with a kiss. “You’re here?? I thought you wouldn’t be able to come here.” He said as he hugged Oikawa and buried his head in the crevice of the taller’s neck.

“Missed me Iwa-chan?” Oikawa teased as he tightened his hold on Iwaizumi.

“I do, I missed you so much Tooru.” Iwaizumi releases his hold on his lover and cups his cheek, relishing the sight of Oikawa. Seeing him after all these years felt wonderful. He wasn’t much for words, but Iwaizumi gives back in the form of affection.

Throughout the whole day, the couple never separated. Iwaizumi never let go of Oikawa, not even one bit. They journeyed from one destination to another, stopping to take pictures once in a while. Eventually, they ended up back in Iwaizumi’s apartment, opting to stay in for the new year. They made a bunch of meals, ranging from Oikawa’s milk bread to Iwaizumi’s Agedashi Tofu. They wouldn’t forget each other’s favorites.

In just a few hours, the year would finally be over. New year, new memories for both Iwaizumi and Oikawa as for the first in years, they would be spending their anniversary in each other’s arms. It was a first for the both of them, as they got together after high school where they went in different paths from each other. With Iwaizumi going to college and Oikawa going to Argentina, they just didn’t have the time to visit each other because of their busy schedules.

While watching Oikawa, Iwaizumi felt thankful. He was thankful for Oikawa, he had to go through a long flight just to be with Iwaizumi. He was probably tired but here he is, cooking in Iwaizumi’s kitchen. Iwaizumi stood up and went to Oikawa, hands snaking in the taller’s waist.

No words were exchanged, their actions spoke as loud as it can, affectionate touches and kisses. They could get used to this every day, they desperately wanted to stay in each other’s arms eternally. Never wanting to let go of each other, silently pleading for the other to stay.

11:59 pm, a minute before the end and the beginning. People have gathered and assembled at their balconies, wanting to get a sight of the gorgeous colors of the fireworks, their wishes being said as the minute goes by.

As their neighbors started counting down, Iwaizumi held both of Oikawa’s cheeks in his hand. Five. Iwaizumi smiled at his lover, his boyfriend, his best friend, his constant. Four. Oikawa smiled back at him, brown eyes glimmering as it looked into his lover’s emerald eyes. Three. Iwaizumi held him as close as he could and, in any way possible. Two. Unsaid declarations of love, yet they clearly heard each other, loud and clear. One.

“Happy New Year,” he smiles as he nuzzles into his lover’s embrace. “Still you, only you.”

“Happy New Year Tooru,” Iwaizumi said as he cupped his boyfriend’s cheek. “To more years with you, my love.”

Their hearts pound as they share their New Year’s Kiss, silent wishes shared to each other as they look up and admire the glistening night sky.


End file.
